Star Wars: Autarch Rising
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: A companion peice to the Phoenix Legion. Telling of Ahsoka Tano's son, Gcarin Fy'nyx's rise to power, and the creation of the Phoenix Legion.
1. From the Ashes of Malachor

_"Where... where am I?"_ Ahsoka asked as the last thing she remembered before finding herself in this strange ethereal realm. Was that she was fighting her fallen master on the tainted world of Malachor.

 _"You're banished from death Ahsoka Tano."_ A voice said, one that she had not heard since Mortis.

 _"Who's... who's there?"_ Ahsoka asked as she seemingly wandered through the ether.

 _"A few old friends... put simply. We're the reason you're not entirely dead... only mostly dead."_ Another voice said.

 _"I don't understand."_ Ahsoka said, and then she saw a strange sight. It was of herself when she was a Jedi padawan, however this vision of her younger self was darker, fighting against Anakin and Obi-Wan. _"What... what is happening?"_ Ahsoka asked in confusion at this sight.

 _"A forgotten memory... I corrupted you, turning you into but a minion of the Dark Side, to aid me in my escape from Mortis. It didn't work and..."_ The second voice said as the younger Ahsoka was killed by Son, in turn Daughter's wounding protecting Father from the Dagger, followed by Anakin and Father transferring Daughter's remaining life into Ahsoka, resurrecting her.

 _"I... I was dead?"_ Ahsoka said in surprise.

 _"Yes... and so were we."_ The first voice said, and then the Son and the Daughter revealed themselves to Ahsoka.

 _"What is going on here?"_ Ahsoka said, not understanding what was happening.

 _"Put simply little Soka, we-"_ __

 _"None but Plo Koon may call me that."_ Ahsoka said to the Son.

 _"Calm yourself. To put the matter simply, the Emperor's time is ending."_ The Daughter said.

 _"Really? The war is almost over then?"_ Ahsoka asked.

 _"In a way yes, but the Empire itself, will that fall when he kicks it? No... Sadly Sheev's death will not be the end of his little Empire. Many lives, even worlds will be dead by the time his throne is broken. And even then... his darkness will not be removed completely from this galaxy."_ The Son said somberly.

 _"And why would you care? You're the Dark Side given form! And you stood on the sidelines while your brother was chaffing under the Father's guardianship!"_ Ahsoka said.

 _"I'm more of a... fan of chaos, then of order."_ The Son said.

 _"And my carelessness allowed Sheev Palpatine to take control of your galaxy. Now awaken, and live again!"_ The Daughter said, and then Ahsoka awoke in some kind of hospital room.

"Ah good, your awake. G'hayz will be pleased that you're alright." A Togruta women said.

"Where am I? And who is G'hayz?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're on Shili miss, and for now. I am not allowed to tell you about G'hayz. He'll be here soon to interview you personally." The nurse said, a few minutes later a Togruta man wearing black and white armor and a trench coat entered the room. At his side were a blaster pistol and some manner of vibrosword.

"I'm G'hayz Fy'nyx, and you are?..." He asked of Ahsoka.

"That depends, who are you with?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not with the Empire, or any criminal groups that would benefit from a relationship with them if that's your concern." G'hayz said.

"Sorry... It's just that my line of work demands secrecy... to a point. But, what am I doing on Shili?" Ahsoka said.

"You tell me, there wasn't a ship anywhere near where you had landed." G'hayz said.

"But that... last place I was wasn't even in the mid-rim." Ahsoka said.

"Then where were you?" G'hayz asked. "Malachor... it's a long story." Ahsoka said, and then a beeping noise came from G'hayz's wrist.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. Hunt Master here."

"Sir! There's an Imperial platoon on the base perimeter. There are walkers, I repeat walkers on the perimeter!" A panicked voice said.

"Miss, do you have any combat experience?" G'hayz asked.

"Probably more than you do." Ahsoka said.

"Then get a weapon and whatever gear you can get your hands on." G'hayz said as he placed a mask on his face. **"The Imperials won't take me and my men without a fight!"** G'hayz said as he ran off, his mask heavily distorting his voice.

"Well... they say the Force works in mysterious ways. But this is something new altogether." Ahsoka mused, baffled as to how she somehow teleported from Malachor to the Togruta homeworld of Shili.

Later, G'hayz was standing beside his men as Imperial forces were laying siege to his base. **"What's the situation?"** G'hayz asked of a subordinate.

"Hunt Master, the Imperials just dropped Storm Troopers and AT-DP's on the plains! They easily outnumber us five to one, and what's worse... there's an Inquisitor leading the charge." A subordinate said.

 **"Is that so? Then we'll send their dead back to the Emperor. And show him that the Wild Hunt is not to be trifled with! Man the walls, and prepare to fight!"** G'hayz ordered, Ahsoka joined up.

"So you're a Rebel cell?" Ahsoka asked, not familiar with the Wild Hunt.

 **"No, I for one have never made contact with the greater Rebellion. Nor have they spoken to me. But as night turns to day, a new dawn will rise for Shili, one without the yoke of the Emperor on our necks!"** G'hayz said.

"You've got spirit, but do you really think that will be enough to survive?" Ahsoka asked as she and G'hayz moved up to the bases battlements.

 **"It will have to be enough. Even if we survive we'll have to relocate our base of operations. Maybe even leave Shili's surface altogether."** G'hayz explained as he and Ahsoka stood atop the walls. G'hayz picked up a rocket launcher, and fired it into an AT-DP, in turn causing it to trip up another walker. **"Drive them back into the void brothers and sisters! Drive them back to the stars!"** G'hayz said, and then an Inquisitor, a male Kaleesh jumped upon the walls spinning his lightsaber wildly, and the Dark Side warrior would have felled G'hayz if he hadn't taken up his vibro-sword. **"Like it? It's weaved with materials that a lightsaber can't harm."** G'hayz said as he deflected the lightsaber blow off of a bewildered Inquisitor. The Inquisitor roared like an animal, and proceeded to wail upon G'hayz.

 _"And now, comes and important step in your journey."_ Daughter said telepathically to Ahsoka, in turn the world around her began to slow to a crawl, everything seemingly freezing in place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"It's actually rather simple for once, you save his life and... well I won't try to spoil too much. But, well you know about your former master and that senator right?"_ Son asked.

"Are... you implying that I'm going to marry him?!" Ahsoka said in surprise.

 _"Well... not right away. But could it really hurt? You're not a Jedi anymore, and as far as Vader, or the rest of the galaxy is concerned. You're effectively dead. Besides... we both know about that farm girl-"_ __

 _"Brother, there is no need to badger her like this!"_ Daughter said.

"Alright, I get your point... I save him, at some point become his wife... and then what?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"Babies... there will be babies... not going to say how many. Now would kindly GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR!? My sister and I can't maintain temporal distortion for long."_ Son said as the world slowly began to return to normal speed. Ahsoka then took a deep breath and stretched out her hand, disabling the Inquisitor's lightsaber, and allowing G'hayz to skewer the Inquisitor through his torso.

 **"Reap what you've sown Red Blade! REAP IT!"** G'hayz said as he shoved the shocked alien off the wall.

"Be mindful of your anger, for that could lead to the Dark Side." Ahsoka said.

 **"Your... you're a Jedi, aren't you? Or at least you can use the Force?"** G'hayz asked.

"To be honest, I'm not certain myself anymore." Ahsoka said earnestly.

 **"At any rate, my men will look into whether or not the Empire as a whole knows about this base. I... need to go."** G'hayz said.

"Go where?" Ahsoka asked, several hours later. The two Togruta's were at a mansion. "You... live here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, this is the Fy'nyx family estate." G'hayz said.

"Okay, I'm really confused here. I thought our people lived in small villages on the homeworld." Ahsoka said.

"Well if you're a traditionalist you can, and most do. But when you've been representing Shili and by extension her colonies since the formation of the Republic, it's kind of expected to maintain a visage of wealth and prestige." G'hayz said as the front doors to the mansion opened, followed by an ornate staff making contact with G'hayz's head.

"Dang it boy, I should not have to tap into Imperial Communications to know where you're at!" An elderly Togruta man said.

"Father please, you know how important the Wild Hunt is to me! You hate the Empire as much as I do." G'hayz said as he rubbed his head.

"And you're also my only son and heir, as much as I. Senator Gcarin Fy'nyx despise the Empire, and that twerp Palpatine. I will not risk my family line needlessly... even if you insist on running off the play Rebel. And... Who is this enchanting young women?" Gcarin asked, noticing Ahsoka.

"I saved your son from an Inquisitor." Ahsoka said.

"Really... and your name would be what?" Gcarin asked.

"Just call me Ahsoka." Ahsoka said.

"I feel like I heard that name before... but then again I think I was a teenager back then so what do I know?" G'hayz said.

Thus began a new chapter in the life of Ahsoka Tano. It wasn't too long before she married G'hayz and gave birth to three daughters, whom she named Padme, Riyo, and Barriss. Eventually, as the fateful Battle of Yavin rolled around, she would give birth to a son. But that is a story for another time.


	2. Chapter 1

Roughly five years passed since Ahsoka Tano's unexpected arrival on Shili from Malachor. Since then she had married, and taken on the family name of G'hayz Fy'nyx, son of Shili's senator Gcarin. In that time she gave birth to three daughters, triplets in fact. Padme, who was red skinned and named for Naboo's last great Senator and Queen before the Rise of the Empire. Riyo, a blue skinned girl named for Pantora's senator during the Clone Wars, and finally Barriss, who reminded her mother all too well of the Jedi who betrayed her, particularly her markings that resembled the fallen Mirialians diamond tattoos and her unexplained green skin.

At any rate, from time to time she went out to aid the Rebel Alliance in the form of a wolf like animal, in turn G'hayz led the Wild Hunt, a Rebel Cell that fought against the Empire on the Togruta homeworld. This was not to last... as the fateful day was coming, a band of bold Rebel heroes launched a daring raid on Scarif, plans for the Empire's newest weapon were stolen, but at the cost of many lives. Meanwhile on Shili, Ahsoka was pregnant with another child.

"Come on G'hayz, your father is fine." Ahsoka said to an anxious G'hayz.

"You know exactly why I'm worried about my father. It's the first time in years that the Senate has actually been called by the Emperor. Whatever it's for... it can't be good." G'hayz said with concern.

"Well maybe Palpatine is finally going to come clean about his crimes and the crimes of the Empire, abdicate and make your father the new Chancellor." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"My love... there's hope, and there's just childish silliness. Besides, modern galactic society is so inbred intellectually that they wouldn't know how to run things without that old husk." G'hayz said.

Several days later, Ahsoka was telling stories to her daughters.

"And that's how we saved the Jedi Kanan Jarrus over Mustafar from the Empire." Ahsoka said as her daughters owed and awed.

"That was a great story, could you tell us the story about how you met daddy?" Padme asked.

"I already told you that story five times... today." Ahsoka said as she felt a strange pain spike through her forehead.

"Mother... you don't look well?" Barriss said in concern.

"I... no... no... Alderaan." Ahsoka said as both grief, and rage shot through her.

"What about Alderaan?" Riyo asked.

"It's... it's gone! Millions and millions of voices screamed out in terror...! and were suddenly silenced through the Force... something is wrong." Ahsoka said.

 _"Wrong doesn't even begin to describe it Mrs. Fy'nyx."_ The Son said as the world around her began to slow.

"Then what is going on?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"The Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, has committed a great atrocity. Since the end of the Clone Wars, he has forged in secret a terrible weapon. Designed by the Geonosians at the wars outset, and prototyped throughout, the Death Star is an abomination forged through the broken backs of slaves, and by the unthinking malice of wicked men."_ The Daughter explained.

 _"And being helmed by that sociopathic twerp Tarki, remember that guy? Upper class guy? Was pretty much calling for you to be burnt at the stake when Barriss framed you, and that time you removed his reproductive organs-"_ __

"What?!... Why? What is there to gain?!" Ahsoka asked.

 _"A show of power, as they did upon Jedha and Scarrif before with low yield shots, now the time is coming... when the Empire will be bled white for all the galaxy to see! For the Redeemer shall come forth, and strike this dread weapon low!"_ The Daughter said.

"And who is this Redeemer?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"Come on, we've talked about spoilers before. Suffice it to say the Redeemer... is going to redeem your dear old friend, and drive Vader into the Nether."_ The Son said.

"Oh my... I forgot almost forgot that Anakin had children!" Ahsoka said.

 _"Yes... and he's going to cause quite a mess for the Empire."_ The Son said gleefully.

"But why are you here to explain this now?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"Because a great many things will change... including for you, and your family."_ The Daughter said somberly.

"You mean besides my pregnancy?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"Well... it's related to that but... well there's no easy way to explain it. Your... unborn child is going to create his own brand of chaos, and I believe that G'hayz dearest is watching the holo, might want to look in on that."_ The Son said as the world returned to a normal pace.

"I have to find your father!" Ahsoka said as she stood up, struggling with the bump in her belly. She found her husband watching the news.

"This just in... the Imperial Senate has been disbanded, and now it looks as though the Imperial Moff's will have direct control over their respective sectors. No word has been received about what has happened to the Senator's that were called in. The Emperor has not commented on the unexpected destruction of Alderaan-"

While G'hayz didn't look it, but this news filled his hearing with a rapid thumping of his angry heart so loud that he could barely hear the broadcast. It didn't take the Force for Ahsoka to know what was going through his mind.

"If they... have done anything... to my father." G'hayz growled.

"Please, calm yourself... I'm sure that Gcarin is fine." Ahsoka said uncertainly.

"Dearest... I'm going to Coruscant, and I have no idea when and if I will be coming home. I want you to man the Wild Hunt in my absence. One way or another... my father is returning home, even if Vader or the Emperor himself guard his dead corpse!" G'hayz said as he stood up from the couch.

"What?! You can't just leave! You have three daughters and another one coming along soon!" Ahsoka pleaded.

"I know... but regardless, I love my father, and even if I have to dig up a shallow grave. He is coming home." G'hayz said, doing his best to not shout at his wife.

Then, a few hours later Ahsoka was in labor, shrieking as the estates servants tended to her. _"An age is coming to an end Ahsoka Tano-Fy'nyx... and the child you bear shall play a major part in the coming dawn."_ The Daughter said as Ahsoka was screaming in pain as she slowly but surely birthed her son. It wasn't long before the new baby was out of his mother's womb.

"He's... he's beautiful... he looks... he looks like his father." Ahsoka said in exhaustion. "What would you like to name him?" A servant asked.

"Gcarin... after, his grandfather." Ahsoka said, and then she saw something strange.

"You're a bold one boy, but you're a fool to think you can take me!" Palpatine said as he fought with G'hayz.

"You're going to pay for murdering my father, AND the entire Senate!" G'hayz said as he stole Palpatines old lightsaber.

"What?... what's happening?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"This is his fate... to die attempting to avenge his father upon Sheev's head."_ The Daughter said as G'hayz and Palpatine fought, causing Palpatines saber to break.

"You fight like a lion... but unfortunately, you're going to DIE LIKE A DOG!" Palpatine shouted as he bombarded G'hayz with lightning.

"The galaxy, will be free of your taint Sith filth!" G'hayz said defiantly.

"NO." Ahsoka said furiously as her vision returned to normal. "Take Gcarin... I'm needed on Coruscant." Ahsoka said.

"But my lady, you're in no shape to go anywhere!" A servant argued.

 _"Don't worry about it... we'll give you a shortcut."_ The Son said as a portal opened, sucking up Ahsoka... and changed into a wolf, a grey furred creature that had markings that shown brightly as if there were constellations. It wasn't long before she was in Palpatines throne room. _"YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!"_ Ahsoka roared telepathically as she grabbed Palpatine in her mouth, and violently shook him around like a rag doll, and cast him aside onto a series of sharp objects that pierced him. _"They won't have you my love... not while I breathe."_ Ahsoka said to a heavily injured G'hayz.

"Ahsoka?... I must say... I'm not really into the new look." G'hayz said sardonically, smoldering from Palpatines wrath.

 _"Where are your fathers remains?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"Motherless whelp gassed him... and the entire Senate... everyone dumb enough to attend. As for my father... I found his body before confronting Palpatine." G'hayz said in pain.

 _"Then we have no times to lose."_ Ahsoka said.

It wasn't long before Ahsoka had returned to Shili with her husband, and her father-in-laws remains. "So... you mind explaining how you got to Coruscant without a ship?" G'hayz asked as he was in a medbay.

"That... isn't easy to explain, but... well it was during the war. But enough of that, don't you want to look at our son?" Ahsoka said.

"Of course... show me little Gcarin." G'hayz said, still in pain from his bout with Palpatine. Eventually Ahsoka arrived with the new born Gcarin.

"Well I'll be... he looks just like his old man..." G'hayz said disoriented. Then the monitoring equipment started going off.

"Ma'am, he's going into a cardiac arrest." A medical droid said.

"WHAT?! You can't die! Not now!" Ahsoka said in panic.

"We all have to go sometime... I just wish I could have done more. Like... have been there when little Gcarin was born." G'hayz said in a daze. Ahsoka said nothing, as she was overwhelmed by sorrow. "Please... let me ask you do one thing for me my dear." G'hayz said, Ahsoka nodded, too chocked up to answer him. "Don't... don't let my passing corrupt you... as the passing of another corrupted him." G'hayz said as he had a violent heart attack.

"Don't worry... regardless how this war turns out. The Empire will bleed for every atrocity they have committed... but what must I do now?" Ahsoka said. _"Now...? this is where the fun begins."_ The Son said with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

Five years passed since the Battle of Yavin. During that time, even in the face of defeat, sacrifice and hardship, the Rebel Alliance had crippled the Empire, and reclaimed most of the galaxy from the tyranny of the Dark Side. But ultimate victory would not be claimed by the fledgling New Republic. Instead allowing the Imperial Remnant to live on, and effectively ignoring the rising First Order.

In that time, Ahsoka's son, the young Gcarin Fyn'yx grew. Even at the young age of four he showed a skill with a Force that at such a young age seemed unparalleled. But he was also highly troubled, having frequent nightmares. Seeing through the eyes of people on the last days of there, and died in some manner or another. Virtually all of them having something to do with the victims of the Galactic Empires atrocities, as such his mother had put together improvised lessons for him and his elder sisters to help them hone their abilities with the Force, though it didn't stop young Gcarin's nightmares.

He still watched as innocents die through their eyes, at the hands of Storm Troopers, Inquisitors, and even Darth Vader and the Emperor himself at times. Although he had gained a better understanding of these events... or at least as far as a five year old boy could understand them. Then one night, instead of experiencing death through others, he saw large fiery bird, and a man that, despite the fact that he had never seen him before, he recognized... his father, G'hayze.

"W-Who... who are you?" Gcarin said to the Togruta.

"I'm your father... and I want you to do something for me." G'hayze said, then images of the Clone Wars were shown, as armies of Battle Droids and Clone Trooper armies did battle across the galaxy.

"What... what is this?" Gcarin asked.

"This is where the galaxy fell apart. One man, obsessed with dominating the galaxy, drowned entire worlds in the fires of war. In the ashes of the Old Republic, despots were raised up to rule where none were needed, and entire species, and civilizations were culled to satisfy a lust for power that mortal men should not be allowed to attain." G'hayze said as the images changed to show the crimes the Empire had committed against the galaxy, the destruction of Alderaan, the culling of the Geonosians, and the death of his grandfather and namesake, along with the Imperial Senate.

"But... mom said the Emperor is gone!" Gcarin said.

"I know son... but the Empire that wretch forged still lives on. And in the shadows, they rebuild their strength to take back our galaxy, and continue the atrocity's they committed from the very beginning. Son... Gcarin, you may very well be the only one in the entire galaxy who can nip the return of the Empire in the bud." G'hayze said.

"But how? I'm only five, and I don't know anybody who could help me!" Gcarin said.

"Calm yourself, you won't need to fight against the Empire YET... when the time comes, you'll know what you'll need to do. Trust me, you're a Fy'nyx, and by extention a Tano. A scion of two ancient and noble clans of Shili, even with the whole universe dead set against you. You'll do better than survive, you'll thrive, and you'll stand triumphant against any foe that would see you brought low." G'hayze said as the fiery bird went about burning Imperial soldiers and symbols to ash, and in turn consuming the galaxy. Then those ashes transforming into a new galaxy... one without the taint of the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force.

Over the next ten years Gcarin took to his studies like a duck to water. Mainly in subjects as military strategy, starship specifications, maintenance, piloting, and of course the use of the Force and lightsaber combat. Eventually, Ahsoka allowed her son and daughters to leave Shili.

"So, your finally going to find people to help you overthrow the Empire?" Ahsoka asked as her four children boarded a freighter craft.

"Well... it'll be closer to just wandering around, see where the Force takes us. See what we can find to bring down the Empire. No idea what it could be, but if it means avenging father, and restoring justice to our galaxy, then it'll be worth the risk." Gcarin said.

"Well I'll be here... just making sure that the estate doesn't fall apart. And I've taken a cue from Luke, and I'll be starting a school of sorts for Force Sensitive's. They won't become full Jedi, but with the Empire all but gone, a new generation has to be taught the ways of the Force, if only so that the Imperial's can't get there grubby mits on impressionable children... and brainwash them." Ahsoka said.

"Come on screamer! The ship's ready for take-off." Padme said.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Gcarin said in annoyance as he boarded the ship.

The Fy'nyx siblings said there goodbye's as they took off, and began there adventure. "So where to first little brother?" Riyo asked.

"I'm not sure, we only just left we can't just know out of the starting gate where to go. For now, I think it would be best to find some employment. If the Force is with us, that might actually be a first step to what we seek." Gcarin said.

"That sounds like a good plan. But where should we start?" Barris said, and all three sisters looked at Gcarin.

"...can we just look into one thing at a time? We literally just left!" Gcarin said, several days later the four Togruta's were in a lineup of bounty hunters. One member of note was a Turok, a species of reptilian hunters not unlike the Trandoshans.

"Alright scum, listen up and listen up good. There is a rogue droid mechanic down on the surface of this world. Your reward for recovering this individual will be more riches then you can imagine." An Imperial officer said.

"I don't know smooth skin... I can imagine quite a bit." The Turok said.

"Silence alien! Now you drop down to the surface in ten minutes, I suggest that you get to your ships and land." The Officer said, and the Fy'nyx children and the other bounty hunters left the bridge.

"Are you sure that taking an Imperial bounty is a good idea?" Padme asked.

"Not in the least... but I can sense that this droid mechanic is one of the people we're looking for." Gcarin said, eventually the four siblings were on the junkyard planet.

"Think the Force can tell us where the droid guy is first?" Riyo asked.

"Not if that Turok is on the hunt. I've heard tell there the greatest hunters and trackers in the entire galaxy." Barris said.

"Then let's stop doddering and get to work!" Gcarin said.

The search was long, as the planet was filled with danger in more than just unstable terrain. But hostile natives and creatures alike, as well as conflict from other bounty hunters, eventually the four of them stumbled upon a number of destroyed droids.

"Blaster fire, from a high impact sniper rifle, the Turok had one, there is a possibility that she's here." Barris said.

"Then let's hope she's in a sharing mood if nothing else." Gcarin said as he and his sister ignited there lightsabers. His had a purple blade, and the handle was repurposed from an old Inquisitors saber. They entered what looked like a subterranean hut. And they saw two beings at a fire. One was the Turok bounty hunter from the ship. The other was a four armed being with a long serpent like tail with an oddly shaped head.

"Wait... MORE HUNTERS! I told you this would happen!" The snake like being said in panic.

"Relax Jorma Apep, there just kids... with lightsabers... well I'll be. The Jedi really are coming back." The Turok said.

"Well, not really Jedi. Sure we can use the Force and wield Lightsabers without hurting ourselves. But mom said it was more complicated than that... even though she was a Jedi herself once upon a time." Padme said.

"So... you're not here for the bounty on my head?" Jorma said.

"No, in fact I'm here to... recruit you." Gcarin said.

"I told the New Republic when they found me that I wouldn't work for them. Too much risk that the Remnant would find me again, so tell me my boy, why should I follow you around?" Jorma said.

"Who said anything about the Republic? My name is Gcarin Fy'nyx, and these are my sisters. We're not with the New Republic. But if you come with us, I promise you. We'll find a place to raise up an army to topple the Empire once and for all." Gcarin said.

"Kid... that's the most absurd thing I ever heard. What makes you so certain that you can even try this?" The Turok said.

"Because if we don't marshal a force to take the fight to the Imperial Remnant and the First Order. Then who will? Besides... do you really wish to spend the rest of your days on a desolate rock in the middle of nowhere? Living in fear of the Imperial's?" Gcarin asked. "No... no I do not wish this." Jorma said.

"Speaking of Imperial's... I got a plan on how we can get the bounty without turning you in." The Turok said.

Latter all five of them were back on the bridge of the Imperial ship. "We got the mechanic, now give us the credits." The Turok said, holding what appeared to be an unconscious Jorma over her shoulders.

"Yes, here are the credits as promised alien." The officer said as he gave a case full of credits to her, and she dropped what looked like Jorma on the floor. "You! Pick this up!" The officer said.

"Sure... just as soon as we discuss a bounty to do just that." The Turok said, the officer just attempted to carry the alien snake being himself. Later she was onboard the Fy'nyx siblings ship as they flew away from the Imperial ship.

"Did he fall for it?" Jorma asked.

"Like a Hutt for unguarded pastries." The Turok said, as she pressed a button on a detonator, causing the fake Jorma Apep explode, destroying the Imperial vessel.

"But what about your ship…? You had a ship right?" Riyo asked.

"Yeah, but that old bucket I had was falling apart anyway. And the bounty I conned of that Imperial wretch more than covers for a new ship... and from the looks of it even for an entire star system." The Turok said.

"How much are we talking about?" Gcarin asked.

"Oh... somewhere in the twenty-five million range." The Turok said. "TWENTY-FIVE MILLION!?" The Fy'nyx siblings exclaimed.

"I know right? Even such a high profile bounty, the highest on record was a five million bounty back before the Clone Wars! The only question is... what to do with twenty-five million Cs?" The Turok said.

"Don't know... though if you don't mind me asking, I don't think we ever heard your name miss?..." Gcarin said.

"Just call me H'laaris, been fighting all over this galaxy against the Imperials. And with the New Republic sitting on their hands in regards to the First Order, and ignoring the still kicking Empire. So I've been taking the fight to them in my own ways... such as accepting a bounty from Imperial's. Only to give them an explosives filled dummy that can take down a capital ship." H'laaris said.

"So where to now little brother?" Padme asked from the cockpit.

"I sense... there's a star in the Unknown Regions." Gcarin said.

"Yeah, there are a lot of those. You want to point to a specific star, or is the Force telling you the coordinates?" Padme asked, and Gcarin did so. This fateful decision would lead the Fy'nyx siblings to find the C'hol System, what would become the secret base of the Phoenix Legion.

But this is a story for another time.


	4. Chapter 3

On the planet of Shili, Ahsoka Fy'nyx-Tano was sitting before a console, and was receiving a call. "Mother, its Gcarin. We've found a star system, one rich with potential. But... but I can't risk anyone else knowing about it." Gcarin said.

"Really? It's been weeks and I haven't heard a word from you or your sisters. And you call to tell me that you can't tell me anything?" Ahsoka said in a hurt tone.

"Mother! We don't know who could be listening, be they Imperial, or even Republic! Look... you can sense where we are, and get here without a ship." Gcarin said.

"Alright, calm down Gcarin, I'm only kidding you." Ahsoka said as she opened a portal to Gcarin's location. "Okay Gcarin-"

"GAH! Warn me before you do that mom!" Gcarin shrieked as Ahsoka showed up behind him.

"Sorry, but where are we?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're on the fourth planet in an uncharted star system in Wild Space. We haven't agreed on a name. But Barriss's scanning software has picked up massive amounts of raw material and resources across the system, this planet in particular having fertile soil and edible native plants and animals." Gcarin said.

"So it's more than a good place to set up a colony." Ahsoka said as she looked out a window.

"Yes... but more than that. These worlds, this system has the potential to be a stronghold from which to strike against the Imperial's, a self-sufficient base of operations, a place where the displaced peoples of our galaxy can find refuge, find new lives, and work to bring war to the Imperial Remnant." Gcarin said.

"Okay... but where are you going to find these peoples?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well... we only found this system recently. We haven't even thought of a name for this system, or any of the worlds." Gcarin said.

"Sorry, just thought that you would already know-"

"Please mother! Just... just give me a break. We recently got to this system after getting a droid mechanic and a war hero from the Rebellion!" Gcarin said.

"Really? Where are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"There on one the moons of this systems largest gas giant. We dropped H'laris and Jorma there a few hours ago to do some extended scans of the moons composition." Gcarin said.

"Those are their names?... it's been awhile since I've heard from those two." Ahsoka said.

Over the next few years, the system, that had since it's discovery been named C'hol after an ancient deity of rebirth and war. Had been built up, among them the Charon Gate, a star system sized version of the gate that protected the Imperial world of Scarif long ago, as well as a space station filled with mazes where Ahsoka could conceal the system from the Force itself far more efficiently. Though do to some strange technical or mystical oversight. The void in the Force needed both to be active to be concealed.

The planets were named as follows. C'hol Icarus, the planet closest to the sun, serving as a massive bunker for the young colonies databanks,

C'hol Toh'ix, a planet of poisonous fumes and swamps not unlike the world of Quesh, with chemicals that could be harvested for powerful adrenals and stimulants.

C'hol Palentine, the most conventionally inhabitable of the worlds was made to be the capital of the system; it also had large deposits of Kyber crystals.

C'hol Sa-Re, a desert planet not only had vast deposits of materials, but had the potential to be terraformed, and a shipyard was constructed in orbit and a droid factory was built on the surface.

C'hol Titanous, the largest gas giant in the system, it possessed over seventy-five moons in its orbit, and was a major source of tibanna for the colony.

C'hol Ha'la, a ringed gas giant with at least fifty moons.

C'hol Gen, another ringed gas giant with roughly thirty moons, thought unlike C'hol Ha'la it's ring orbited vertically as opposed to horizontal.

C'hol Pos-Ido, the last and smallest has giant in the C'hol system with roughly fifteen moons.

C'hol Hadan, a small barren world on the outermost planet in the system, used almost exclusively as a communications outpost.

Largely these planets were automated with droid labor to compensate of the relatively small populations in C'hol's worlds, as well as droids armies and ships stolen, bought, or manufactured at the C'hol Sa-Re shipyard. One day, ten years before the events that would surround the destruction of the Hosnian System and Starkiller base. A message was received on the capital of C'hol Palentine.

"Riyo? What's going on?" Gcarin asked as his blue skinned sister was ducking blaster fire.

"The Imperial's are invading the capital of Kamino! Tipoca City is crawling with Stormtroopers!" Riyo said as fired back with her own blaster and deflected blaster bolts with her lightsaber.

"What?! I thought Kamino was a New Republic world! Where are they?" Gcarin said.

"There are Republic troopers here, but there outnumbered, and frankly the Republic commander here is an idiot!" Riyo said.

"I'll deploy the fleet! Just hold out as long as possible, and if you have to buck the chain of command to get things done then do it! I'll be in the Kamino system shortly, see you then!" Gcarin said. Shortly thereafter Gcarin and his fleet were in the Kamino system. "All vessels! Arm all weapons and raise shields, destroy that Star Destroyer!" Gcarin said.

"Autarch Gcarin, this Star Destroyer is of an unknown composition, one that even with our resources we've never seen before." A droid said.

"I see... can it be blown up with the Righteous Blade?" Gcarin asked, referring to the bow mounted weapon.

"It should, but-"

"-but I want to see that blade chop through that ship, all power to engines and forward shields!" Gcarin ordered as his capital ship went to ramming speed. From its bow emerged a large device that projected an enormous blade not unlike a lightsaber. As it flew into the Star Destroyer the Righteous Blade cut through the ship, rending it in two. "Now what was your concern?" Gcarin said, then as if in answer the ship was violently rocked by the exploding Star Destroyer.

"Well... the explosion knocked out our weapons systems." The droid said.

"Can we still deploy to the surface?" Gcarin asked.

"Well yes, the hanger bays and the equipment inside is still intact but-"

"Spare me your doubt, ready out shuttles to make planet fall. We drive off the enemy, and that is final!" Gcarin said as he left the bridge. Latter on a small fleet of landing craft were descending over Tipoca City. The craft dropped off their cargo of battle droids, and Gcarin himself, clad with his father's mask. **"Riyo, my forces and I have arrived. What's the situation?"** Gcarin said, his voice distorted by the mask.

"Thank the Force your here brother. The Imperial's are raiding technical data on cloning, and the Kaminoan equipment." Riyo said.

 **"I see, just give me a point to go to, and my droids and I will be there shortly."** Gcarin said as he, and a squad of Legionnaire Droids marched on the Imperial Stormtroopers.

"Sir, the design of these Stormtroopers armor is a new one. And from cursory scans, is made from stronger material then the older model armor was." A droid noted during a firefight.

 **"Is that so?"** Gcarin said as he used his lightsaber to behead an entire squad of Stormtroopers. **"What is your name droid?"** Gcarin asked.

"Oh! I-I'm BA-50T09." The droid said in surprise.

 **"Well then, consider yourself Bastion to me and your friends. Your observance deserves some kind of reward."** Gcarin said. As the battle went on, Gcarin and his droids rescued a number of pinned New Republic Troopers from the enemy.

"Thank you, I have no idea who you are or why your here. But you saved me and my boys, and that counts for something." A New Republic Sargent said.

 **"Where is your commanding officer?"** Gcarin asked.

"Most likely holed up with the Prime Minister, and that senator from Kiros, honestly, that senator has been a better commander then she ever was." The Sargent said, referring to Riyo, and Kamino's absent commander.

 **"Fall in behind me! Whatever these Imperial's want, I will deny them!"** Gcarin said. The battle intensified as Gcarin and his forces arrived at the Tipoca City's capital building, as the Storm Troopers were advancing into the building.

"FOR THE FIRST ORDER AND SNOKE!" An Imperial Officer shouted.

 **"Hmm... I want him captured alive."** Gcarin ordered as he, his droids and the New Republic Troopers engaged the Stormtroopers, eventually clearing out the capital building, save for a few small pockets of resistance.

"Who are you? Are you with the First Order?"The New Republic Commander said, anxiously pointing a blaster at Gcarin.

 **"You will put down your blaster and calm down."** Gcarin said, performing a Jedi Mind Trick.

"I will put down my blaster and calm down." The commander repeated as she obeyed Gcarin's command.

"I do not know who you are. But I thank you for your timely assistance." The Kaminoan Prime Minister said.

 **"I came to save innocents, not garner praise. Now where is the main clone factory? To my knowledge the contents therein are these... First Order's main objective."** Gcarin said.

"That isn't the only thing thereafter. Before the attack... a number of our young were being taught our ways of cloning. I do not know what their ultimate intentions are for them... but it can't be good by any stretch of the word." The Prime Minister said.

 **"Say no more, they will be dealt with shortly."** Gcarin said.

"Be careful, there's a Force user leading them." The commander said.

 **"No Sith whelp frightens me."** Gcarin said as he left the capital building with his forces in tow.

Eventually he arrived at Tipoca Cities main clone factory. "Come no closer! Or face your death!" A dark side warrior said as he ignited his red lightsaber.

 **"You have no idea what you're up against Sith spawn."** Gcarin said, and the duel began. It was a difficult fight, as before then Gcarin never faced a real dark sider. But he eventually overwhelmed the warrior, and forced him inside of the clone factory.

"You... you are strong. But before the Dark Side you are nothing!" The weakened warrior proclaimed as he barraged Gcarin with Force lightning. It seemed like it was the end for him... but then the warriors lightsaber flew out of his hand... into the hands of a Kaminoan child. "Im... impossible." The warrior said, caught off guard as Gcarin regained the upper hand, and slew him.

 **"Well... I didn't even know that Kaminoans could be Force Sensitive."** Gcarin said with surprise.

"Have... have you come to save us?" The Kaminoan girl asked.

 **"That depends, is there more for you to worry about then the Imperial's?"** Gcarin asked as he knelt to meet the girl's eye level.

"Y-Yes... our elders found out that we had these... these powers and... and they want to kill us." The child said.

 **"What?"** Gcarin asked, his anger spiking behind his mask.

"The elders... they think that it's a genetic defect... and don't wish for our tainted blood to be spread and-"

 **"Enough!... what is your name girl?"** Gcarin asked.

"My name... it is Harq Luu. My uncle is the Prime Minister and-"

 **"You need not speak further. I promise to you, by the blood of my father and mother, and by Ashla and Bendu. No harm will come to you, or your friends."** Gcarin said reassuringly. Later on, onboard his ship. Gcarin, still wearing his mask was in contact with the Kaminoan Prime Minister.

"Outsider, I demand to know where you have taken those children!" He said annoyed tone.

 **"Beyond your reach long-neck... where you never find or kill them. Consider them payment for saving your precious cloning equipment."** Gcarin said.

"But you took that as well!" The Prime Minister said.

 **"It was only enough for one clone anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent call to answer... that isn't from you."** Gcarin said as he terminated the call, and answered on of his droids.

"Sir, our ships have picked up a number of escape pods in the debris field that Star Destroyer left behind." The droid said.

 **"Are there any survivors?"** Gcarin asked.

"Yes, there in one of the hanger bays and... well you'd better come down here to see for yourself." The droid said.

 **"What could be so important that it would require that I see it in person?"** Gcarin asked.

"Just hurry sir, please!" The droid said as the call ended. Eventually Gcarin was in a hanger bay with Imperial escape pods strewn about.

"Okay, now will someone let me in on the big secret?" Gcarin said.

"Of course sir, bring in the Admiral brothers!" The droid said.

"An Admiral was leading this attack?" Gcarin said as two droids brought out an unconscious women... wearing the unmistakable uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral. "By the Force... this is Grand Admiral Rae Sloane! She was leading this attack?!" Gcarin said in surprise.

"Yes, though as to what the First Order is we don't yet know. What should we do with these Imperial captives from the Destroyer, and the Stormtroopers we captured below?" The droid asked.

And thus, the seeds of the Phoenix Legion were further sown. Gcarin ordered that the captive Stormtroopers be processed into serving as slave labor. And as for Rae Sloane herself and her surviving command crew were to serve as clone templates for a clone army. With the cloning equipment from Kamino reverse engineered and the young Kaminoans serving both as cloners and as teachers in their use. This however wasn't the end of things for the young Harq Luu, as she and her friends were also taught in the ways of the Force by Gcarin, his mother and sisters.


	5. Chapter 4

Ten years passed since the Phoenix Legion's daring defense of Kamino from the First Order. Saving a number of Force Sensitive Kaminoan children from abduction by the enigmatic Imperial force, and from their own people who saw them as a threat to the survival of the Kaminoan race. In that time, the Phoenix Legion had grown a clone army to serve beside it's droid forces. The Phoenix Legion's fleet had grown exponentially, with whole new ships constructed for the war to come.

The C'hol system had grown from a meager colony in the middle of nowhere. To a self-sufficient star system that could hold its own against any force in the galaxy. Gcarin looked over the bustling capital of C'hol Palentine of Phoenix Roost, as a number of alien species went about their business.

"Never thought I could pull this off, serve as a senator for Shili, and have my own star system with its one war machine, and have no one catch on for twenty years the double life I lead." Gcarin said to himself.

"Master Fy'nyx, is it really necessary to talk to yourself?... and blurting out confidential information about yourself?" Harq Luu asked.

"Because my Padawan, I like to remind myself of what I'm doing to try to save our galaxy from the grip of the dark side." Gcarin said.

"But... why? You already know, you've told me many, MANY times what you're doing when you're not in C'hol. So what's the point of reminding yourself of things you already know?" Harq asked.

Then... it happened. In the sky, an enormous bright red star flashed, and just as quickly faded away. But almost every Force Sensitive in the galaxy knew what it meant... the First Orders super weapon. Starkiller Base; had destroyed the Hosnian system.

"No... Harq, send out the call. We meet at the Apex Station to plan our next move with mother." Gcarin said.

Soon enough, Gcarin was onboard the Apex Station with his sisters Padme, Riyo, and Barriss, along with Harq, H'laris, and Jorma Apep. "Friends... the First Order has fired the first shot. This is the hour that we finally take up arms against them, and grind the Imperial's, and everything they've ever built to ash!" Gcarin said in an angry tone.

"Gcarin, remember your anger." Ahsoka said in a scolding tone.

"I know, but the First Order, and the Imperial's by and large must pay for this! We have to make the first move, now. There is an Imperial outpost nearby, a lava world dangerously close to our system. We take that out, and we can secure further attacks into Imperial space." Gcarin said.

"And what'll we do? I've been stuck training those clone sharpshooters for ten years, the only excitement I've had is keeping Storm Troopers from escaping the camps." H'laris said.

"This war is not about excitement raptor." Harq said venomously.

"Harq, don't be rude. At any rate, you, H'laris, and I will lead the opening assault on Pele Minor. Decimate the entire base, and drown any Storm Troopers in the lava." Gcarin said, practically frothing with outrage.

"Calm yourself my son... anger leads to-"

"Hate which leads to suffering I know. I'm sorry... just marshal a company, and make ready for battle." Gcarin said, now sounding exhausted. Eventually the Phoenix Legion fleet arrived at Pele Minor, quickly decimating the small Imperial fleet guarding the planet.

"Master, we're ready to make planet fall." Harq Luu said.

"I see." Gcarin said as he donned his father's mask. He then went down to brief the clone Legionaries. **"Men, this will be your first real combat experience. Make no mistake, even with all the years of breeding and training, it will not prepare any of you for the screaming and the blood. Many of you won't be returning home. But I promise you this, your deaths however they may happen, will be avenged. And when the times come for the galaxy to be fully reborn from the darkness, your sacrifices will be remembered."** Gcarin said to the gathered clones.

"Sir, might I ask something?" A clone in an officer's uniform asked. A women cloned from the captured Rae Slone.

 **"Yes, and what is your name?"** Gcarin asked of the young women.

"Phoenix Legionare Officer Class Clone Delta-2214, though my men have taken to calling me Sno'tra. And... well it's a two part question. Why are you wearing the mask INSIDE of the ship? We all know what you look like, so why wear it now?" Sno'tra asked.

"Fair point, what was the other question?" Gcarin said as he lifted the mask up.

"Well... it's more of a personal question." Sno'tra said.

"Place, speak freely Officer." Gcarin said.

"Were we created... just to die? I'm sorry if that's insubordination, but it's a question I've been wrestling with since we we're called up." Sno'tra said.

"No... you were not created merely to be sent to the slaughter. Each and every one of you were created to be brave, to be bold, to be cunning. But you were not created to be expendable... technically the droids were but that's not the point is. How many of you remember the post-war pamphlets I had made?" Gcarin said, the various clones then brightened up, the Engineers, Marines, Officers, Praetorians, and even the grim Snipers.

XXXX

It wasn't long as Phoenix Legion gunships made there attack, dropping droids and clones upon the base. **"DRIVE THEM BACK INTO THE HELL THEY CRAWLED OUT OF!"** Gcarin shouted as he, Harq and H'laris joined in the fight.

"Is it just me, or are this bucket heads on higher alert then we were expecting?" H'laris said as she blew up a Storm Trooper squad by sniping a barrel.

"That much is obvious. Either there was a security leak... or someone is already here." Harq said as she deflected a few blaster shots, then without warning, a large green humanoid alien burst through a window.

"VENGEANCE!" The large alien screamed as he had a man in dark armor and robes in his hands.

 **"Move up! We must meet with this warrior!"** Gcarin said as he and his squad, including the elite Phoenix Praetorians. Eventually they met up with the green skinned alien as he fought the dark side warrior.

At closer examination, the warrior was an O'Krani, and also had tattoos written in the O'Krani language, and made short work of the dark sider with an enormous sword. **"So you're the one who spooked the Imperial's."** Gcarin said.

"Uh huh, and you are?" The O'Krani said as he pulled out a comparably sized knife.

 **"We are the Phoenix Legion, and I believe that we have the same goals."** Gcarin said.

"I was asking for a name." The O'Krani said as he cut off the head of the Imperial Force user.

 **"Tell me yours before I say more."** Gcarin said.

"Iraa Juus, disgraced O'Krani warrior. And I'm here to kill Knights of Ren for the dishonor there leader has heaped upon me." Iraa said as he put attached the severed head to his belt.

 **"So you have a personal grudge against Kylo Ren himself? But what are you doing here? Surely he can't be on this planet?"** Gcarin said.

"No, he's not. But there are Knights of Ren here, that's reason enough to butcher them." Iraa said.

 **"For now, you may call me Autarch. I help you take out the Knights of Ren at this base, and I'll make certain that you never have a short list of Imperials to kill."** Gcarin said.

"...really? And who are you to make such an offer? I tried to give my services to the Resistance. But I never heard back from them." Iraa said.

 **"Then come, my personal squad and I will help you find the rest of the Knights of Ren on this planet. Bastion, how are our ground forces fairing?"** Gcarin said as he opened a communicator.

"Better than I would have thought. We've only lost a small handful of droids so far, and only a few of the clones are even wounded." Bastion said.

"What?! Then explain the nexus!" Sno'tra cried as one such nexus scractched her left eye. Followed by Bastion shooting the creature.

"Sno'tra, you need medical attention!" Bastion said. "It's just a couple of scratches."

"Just hold still, and let me tend to the scars." Bastion said with concern.

 **"Right... you two lead the main assault. I'm going to help a disgraced alien warrior hunt dark side warriors. Autarch out."** Gcarin said as he turned off the communicator. Eventually our heroes found a number of Knights of Ren near the lava's edge.

"The First Order will be victories!" One of the Knights of Ren said. The fight was intense, as even outnumbered the Knights of Ren held their ground. In the chaos, Harq Luu was thrown over a railing into the lava below.

 **"HARQ!"** Gcarin shouted as he reached down to the Kaminoan in a vain attempt to reach her with the Force... but it was too late to help her. She was practically dunked into the lava. **"Bastion! We need an emergency shuttle; Harq Luu has been severely injured, and needs emergency evac!"** Gcain said into a com unit.

XXXX

The next few days were harrowing for Harq Luu, as she faded in and out of consciousness. Seeing the leadership of the Phoenix Legion, and assorted doctors and medical droids tended to her... as well as one incident where Padme got a hydrospanner stuck in Harq's chest.

"GAAAH!" Harq screamed in pain.

"BY ASHLA! SOMEONE HELP ME GET IT OUT! AND SOMEONE MAN THE PAIN KILLERS!" Padme shouted as she removed the spanner, and Harq returned to flickering in and out of consciousness. Eventually she awoke in earnest, to see her master.

"Master?... what happened? The last thing I remember is falling and... Then Padme shoving a hydrospanner in my chest-"

"Calm yourself Harq Luu... you've been through a lot in the last week." Gcarin said to her.

"Was our mission successful?" Harq asked.

"Yes... but, during our fight with the Knights of Ren on Pele Minor. You... were thrown into the lava, and were severely injured." Gcarin said.

"What... but, I'm not dead!" Harq said. "No, you're not, we barely got you out alive, and Jorma and the doctors have spent the last week reconstructing you. Replacing damaged organs with cloned ones, and a cybernetic torso and legs." Gcarin said as Harq looked down her repaired body.

"Okay... I knew about the cloned organs. But when did Jorma have the time to make a cybernetic lower body?" Harq asked as she wiggled her legs.

"Apparently he's got full body cybernetics as well as droids... kind of creepy actually. But still... it was a narrow scrape. You nearly died on Pela Minor." Gcarin said as Harq sat up on her bed.

"I see... what is our next move?" Harq said as she stood up on her feet, shaking as she fell to her knees.

"You're in no shape to be going on a mission. I applaud your enthusiasm. But among other things, you need to get used to your new legs before you can go on any missions out of the system." Gcarin said as he helped Harq Luu to stand up.

"Very well master... I will defer to your wisdom on the matter, but what of the Imperial super weapon?" Harq said as she sat back down.

"The Resistance dealt the killing blow. Right now the First Order is in chaos, and we've got word of a First Order base in the Core Worlds, and a fleet on route to exterminate the Talortai. Just stay here and recuperate, the Legion will deal with these things. With any luck we can stay secret despite the coming war."


End file.
